


Hobbit Holiday Exchange Fill

by avi17



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hobbit Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/pseuds/avi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SomethingIncorporeal~</p>
<p>Damn slippery elf hair XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Holiday Exchange Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).



I had intended to podfic for you, but unfortunately the universe decided that instead I should get sick for weeks and lose my voice XP (That will probably make it rather obvious who this is, but I think that's kind of moot at this point ;p) So consider this a raincheck on that.  I hope you like it! ^^

 


End file.
